


Flick a tit

by Mediocre_stories



Category: Villainous
Genre: H - Freeform, L - Freeform, M/M, P - Freeform, e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediocre_stories/pseuds/Mediocre_stories
Summary: What in the fucking fuck fucking fucker fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking fuckery fucky fucky fucker fucking fuck fuck fuck fucker fuck fuckery





	Flick a tit

V skinny nerd bag sat on the couch in Ass Hat's giant living room. It was finally break time after 2,000 days of no sleep, better than the usual 3,000.

Before Dr. Fuck had any time to appreciate being able to relax for a moment brain disease fell from the ceiling and landed on hat boy. 

dr fuck say 

"gr amgery domt touch him" to himself 

"o shit bitch u ok" said top hat looking at he anger bagman. Ass demon quickly lifted tit lizard and punted her across the room. 

"u jealous lol it ok I secretly love you 2 xd wow funny oop did I say that Xd" 

"woag rrwllY SMOCH will u fuck me demon papa" 

"ye" ass replied before he leaned closer to fucker and whispered "no homo tho"


End file.
